(Minecraft Mob Talker) A Hero and an Enderman (Eachenswork)
by ThisFeelin'Again
Summary: "What happens when a teenage boy from an unforgiving land gets transported to the mysterious land of minecraftia, meets a unusual girl that changes his whole world, and uncovers secrets about himself and a dark evil? I dont know... FIND OUT!" [Warning: rated M for violence, language, etc.] Its my first story yet it has acceptable grammar. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT, ETC.)
1. 1 Meeting an Enderman

**Hello! This is my first Minecraft story based off of the mob talker mod in Minecraft! Actually, this is my first story ever but I hope that you will enjoy it. Please try to stick around and I do apologize if the beginning isn't the longest, doesn't show much of the characters backstory, or if it isn't descriptive enough. Yes, I am using my OC for this story and I hope that you will enjoy the story of his adventure. To sum him up: he's a heroic dork from a different universe from the blocky one known as Minecraftia. If you wish to find out his past, (which hopefully you will) you will just have to read and find out. Also, I will make some references to games and other things and I hope that you all can find them :D. Ohh! One thing to note, my goal with this story is to make the best Minecraft mob talker story that I can make. For the record I am currently in high school so please excuse me if my writing isn't the most professional. I truly do hope you enjoy and I shall continue writing depending on the feedback. Enjoy!**

 **~Prologue~**

It was a dark and rainy night in the middle of a thick Oakwood forest. It was silent aside from the sound of the rain tapping against the leaves of the big oaks, the light growls and moans of monsters within the dark, and the weird and eerie sound of a Nether portal. There it stood, tall and illuminated in the very center of the forest. Who could have constructed it? Why is it on the surface of a random forest? The questions don't necessarily matter. The frame of the portal was made completely of dark obsidian while the portal itself had an unusual swirling and purple texture to it. Thunder blasted and cracked in the shadowy and stormy sky. _Many people say that it is incredibly rare for a Nether Portal to get struck by lightning…_ Not many people have seen a _Nether Portal_ get hit with the powerful force from the sky. Until now…

There was a sudden flash of light. As if notch intended, lightning struck the top frame of the portal, causing it to crack slowly. The purple texture of the swirling portal transitioned into a light blue color. Lighting sparks shot everywhere off the object and caught nearby trees on fire. They were engulfed in flames on contact. The portal's usual mysterious and disturbing sound was replaced with the sound of lightning cracking stone. Sparks continued to fly out when out of nowhere, a teenage boy got shot out of the portal and into a dirt trench. Almost immediately after the boy lands, the portal explodes, leaving shards of obsidian debris caught in nearby trees and bushes. The portal was completely destroyed except for the cracked base of the frame. That was the beginning…

 **~Teenage boy's perspective~**

Water droplets tapped upon my closed eyelids causing me to let out an annoyed moan. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked in confusion. I gently sat up, quickly noticing that my body ached quite badly. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around and realized something almost instantly: I was no longer home. I was in a new land, a land that was filled with trees neighbored by more trees, plentiful amounts of flowers on top of green grass and healthy soil, ponds, and caves. This was not something that I was used to.

Still unsure of where I was, I stood up, making sure to be careful with my aching body. There were shards of a dark type of rock littered everywhere. _What are these?_ I silently thought to myself before deciding to have a look around. _I admit that I am enjoying the scenery- Wait! Where is my sword?!_ I look around with worry and fear of losing it. I look among the debris when I notice a topaz colored sword handle with black, delicately drawn details on it sticking out of a bush nearby. I climbed out of the muddy trench and reach for weapon. _Yes! There it is!_ I kneel down beside the bush and tightly grip the weapon's handle before pulling it out, exposing its shinning tint and darker shade of topaz blade. It wasn't a thin sword but it wasn't too thick either. It did look a bit heavy but was surprisingly light.

I flipped the handle to the other side and notice a little battery looking bar, it was halfway filled. _What a relief! I still have some power to spare in case there are… hostile creatures lurking about_. _I may not know where I am or how I got here but I know one thing: I will find a way home! No. Matter. What!_

I completely forgot about the rain as it began to pat harder against me as if saying: Get to cover, dummy! (Not a reference). I let out a light sigh before I looked around for somewhere to take shelter under. I noticed a dark and immediate dead end cave in between two stumpy oak wood trees. I jog into the cave and look out into the wilderness. The cave itself wasn't really much of a cave and was more of a wide and tall stone igloo except with a _way_ bigger entrance. _At least I have shelter for the night. Mabey I should make a fire in case I get cold._ I nod to myself, agreeing with my plan, and walk out with my sword in the light grip of my hand. The sword twitches magically as if it is eager to be used.

Standing before me was a large, brown, and leaf filled oak tree. I gripped my weapon's handle with both my hands before swinging it straight into the tree. A slicing sound echoed through the forest causing some birds to fly out from their oaky homes that they had been inhabiting. Expecting the tree to come crashing down, I took cover and jogged over to my cave. There was the sound of wood splitting and cracking and in the blink of an eye, the tree was laying upon where the portal used to be. I grinned and whistled the tune from _portal_ as I confidently walked over to the tree and began slashing away at it. Before I knew it, I had a big pile of wood sitting beside me. I smile and drag my pile over into the cave.

I stand beside it and grin. _Okay baby! Time to make fire the fun way!_ I closed my eyes and focused on the blade of my sword, it soon formed a white glowing outline around it which almost instantly turned red. I opened my eyes and swung my weapon at the wood. Fire trailed off from the blade and slashed onto the wood igniting a fire. A smile formed on my face as I hopped up and down in excitement. _I did it! I still remember how to use this darn thing!_ Then I noticed the battery bar on the handle from earlier; it was now only a quarter of power left in it. I let out a sigh and just decided to sit by the fire. I put out my hands, letting the warm feeling take over my cold body. Just then I remember that I had an appearance. _How silly of me… it's as if I forgot how I looked like_.

Starting at the head, the teenage boy had thick black hair that looked ruffled yet maintained. His hair also was a bit long so that it transitioned over his right eye. Speaking of eyes, he had dark walnut brown eyes and a heroic and cocky grin on his face. Moving on to his attire, he wore a dark purple jacket that had a hoodie with black fur on the edge. The jacket also had a white skull on it with two swords crossed in an X shape behind it. All of the boy's friends thought that his jacket was… dorky. Continuing on, the teen also wore black jeans and purple shoes with a white bottom and laces. That was mainly the young teen's appearance but what about his name? He was quite secretive about his name in the public for some unknown reason. But now that the boy was not home would he give out his name?

There the boy sat, by a warm fire that he made from his sword. One question that crossed his mind was: are there any people here? He continued to sit and think about where he was and how he could have possibly transported here. After a bit of time passed, it became night and continued to rain… except _harder_. Soon it was basically raining cats and dogs as many people would describe it. He sat by the fire until sleep began to overcome him. He laid down on his side with his head resting on a rock and looked into the fire as his eyes began to droop and blink.

Suddenly, a burst of purple particles appeared near the fire and a… girl? Materialized right there in front of him. She is on her hands and knees gasping and panting for air with her eyes closed. I stood still and curiously examine her before slowly reaching for my sword when my body froze. Upon closer inspection, she was wet and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. She wore a black cap hat thing with purple eyes on it. She also was wearing a black jacket and a matching skirt aswell. Many thoughts ran through my mind: _who is she? Is she hostile? Should I strike now?_ She seemed to be whining in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. They were a beautiful dark purple that reflected the fire's light. The only words I could find to describe her were mystical, unusual, and yes… hot. I am a teenage boy of course. _She looks hurt. I shouldn't go assuming that she isn't dangerous but I will proceed with caution._

She hadn't noticed me yet and finally caught her breath. I then sat up which caused her to look in my direction from the movement. _Uh oh._ We remained frozen and staring at each other for what seemed like ages before I awkwardly waved and said, "Hi…" She ignored me and began to back away, seeming to be scared. I then realized that my sword was right beside me. _That makes sense_. Instead of getting up and trying to explain myself, I merely sat by the fire and tossed my sword to the other side of the cave. This seemed to calm her down a bit as she eyed me suspiciously. _I hope that I'm not freaking her out._ _I have never really been good with people since I lived alone. Not that I was weird but because of the infection and-_ _I shouldn't think about it…_ She soon realized that I meant no harm and knelt down by the fire, water still dripping from her long brown hair.

We sat there in silence for a while before I spoke up. "Uh, hi. I-I'm…" I was still unsure about giving my name out but chose to do so anyways. It's not like what would happen at my old home. "Im **Cody** ," I continued. "And you are?" The girl was still suspicious of me and didn't look like she wanted to talk. Either that or she was shy. We just sat there in awkward silence until we both heard footsteps. We saw a light travel through the forest straight towards us. It was misty so I couldn't tell who it was. Then, two men stepped out from the mist and into the cave. They both had iron swords that gleamed and shined from the firelight. The strange girl had a face of horror before she ran over and hid behind a big rock. I looked up at the men and felt something…

One man had light blue armor while the other hand a mixture of what appeared to be gold and iron. The man in blue armor, who was much bigger, spoke in a deep tone. "That girl is coming with us! She has something that belongs to us." I had a feeling in my gut that told me that these guys weren't the nicest. I honestly didn't know if I should have just let them take her or told them to get lost. I just smirked and asked them a question.

"What has she done wrong? Commit thievery? Kidnap someone? Play E.T. on the Atari 2600? WHAT!?" I chuckled at the last part but I could tell that they didn't get the reference. Then the other man spoke up.

"It is none of your business! We will be taking the girl." The man advanced forward but I wasn't just going to let my question go unanswered. I shot up and stood protectively in front of the rock that the girl hid behind.

"Tell me what she did wrong or else I will intervene." I could tell that the big fellow was sick of waiting because he drew out his sword which was made of the same light blue material and pointed it at me.

"I'm done being patient! Attack him!" The smaller man ran over to me, swinging his sword at my head. I ducked as was barely able to miss his blade.

"Hey as*hole! Watch the jacket! You could have cut off my hoodie!" The man growled and face palmed.

"I was aiming for your head you fool!" His voice boomed and echoed off the cave walls. I was through playing nice. I ran over to my sword and stomped on the ground beside it which launched it up and into my hand. The girl peeked from behind the rock and still seemed to be wet and weak.

"Behind you two!" I pretended to have a face of horror as they both turned around. As fast as lighting, I ran over to them and slid under the big guy before standing up and appearing right in front of him. "Hai! You're not very smart. Are you?" I grinned and pulled my head back before bashing it into his head. He stumbled back in shock and let out a growl of pain. I held my head and chuckled. "Neither am I!" The girl giggled as she saw me but questions ran through her head.

 **~Mysterious girl's perspective~**

 _What is up with this guy? Is he seriously playing with them? Does he want to get himself killed?_ I looked the boy up and down and quickly examined him some more. _He is different than other humans I have seen… he's also kind of childish._ I can't help but flinch at the sight of the teen ramming his head into the big one. I just sat and watched as the boy continued to doge, tease, and hit the two men. The way his hair swishes when he turns his head is cute. _What!? What am I thinking? I shouldn't find human boys cute!_ I would help the boy if it wasn't for the rain leaving me weak and unable to use my ability. Luckily I'm almost dry…

I continued to watch the ridiculous fight unfold and couldn't just stand around being useless. I scanned across the stone floor and picked up a stone. I smiled before throwing it at the man in gold armor's unprotected head. I heard a loud _thunk_ as the rock collided with the back of the man's head and knock him down. I cheered loudly and stuck my tongue out at him.

 **~Cody's perspective~**

I laughed as I saw the man collapse from getting hit by the rocky projectile and the girl stick out her tongue. She noticed that I was watching, blushed, and quickly went back into cover. _She is so cute when she is shy._ I felt a searing pain in my head as I was smacked into the cave wall by the big and raging man's giant, beefy arm. I held my head and moaned in pain before removing my hands and looking at the man in anger. There was a warm red liquid on my hand which dripped down my arm. _Gah, that hurts!_ Before I could regain my balance, the man charged me and slammed me into the wall. The sound of stone cracking could be heard behind me. I coughed up some blood, I swore that the douche broke a tooth. I spit in his face which caused him to back away and wipe my blood off his face. I shook my head and ran over to him before gliding past him and elbowing him in the back of his head. He fell forward but quickly recovered and I was soon face to face with him again.

"I am surprised that I don't have a concussion from you," I smiled and found my sword lying close by. I grabbed it and stood in an offensive stance.

"Why aren't you dead yet? Or at least unconscious!" The man yelled in annoyance. I shrug and smile.

"I don't really know. Mabey because I eat my vegetables and drink my milk?" This really seemed to piss him off. But instead of him charging me again, he reached behind him and pulled out a bottle of what seemed like a color in between black, purple, and red liquid. Before I could react, he threw the bottle right at me which shattered. I felt unimaginable pain and almost instantly dropped to the floor. He grinned and the girl gasped. She looked around to see what she could use but there was nothing.

"What? Don't know what a potion of harming is?" He laughed and drew his sword. "Night night…" Everything started to go dark and before I knew it, everything went silent.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. 2 Meeting a zombie

**A/N: Sorry, I'm not too much of a fan of author's notes and will try to keep them short. Thanks for following and reading chapter one. I plan to try to get at least 1 more chapter done this week… and that's at the least! Please comment on your thoughts. It really helps and keeps me going. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy and don't forget to check me out on steam! Now then! On with the story! 3 (also sorry if there is a bit TOO much dialog in this chapter)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR MOBTALKER**

(I do own my OC and this story idea though)

 **~Mysterious girl's perspective~**

"NOOOO," I screamed out in anger and fear. I have had enough! This boy is the only human that I have ever met that hasn't tried to kill me or try to steal something of importance to me. I'm not going to sit around and watch as he gets killed. The man turned to look at me and gave a big stupid laugh as if it was over… but it wasn't. I continued to frantically look around me for something to use but had no luck. The man smirked and lifted it up sword as he turned back to look down on Cody's unconscious body.

"Now to finish you off you little mistake…" When I heard that, something snapped inside of me. I felt my blood boil as anger overtook me. I stood up straight and tall and walked out from behind the rock that I was hiding behind. I gave the man a death glare. He stopped raising his sword and froze looking over at me. It was silent except for the sound of the rain pattering against the trees and cave roof. Then suddenly… chuckle? The man started laughing. This really got me mad.

"Did I anger the freak of nature?" He began laughing uncontrollably and lowered his sword down beside him. I felt a little embarrassed but was soon overcome by even more anger. My hand began to glow purple and emitted strange purple particles. The man slowly recovered from what seemed like his gut busting laugh and wiped away a tear.

"Haha, that was so funny. Anyways back to you," He looked back at the boy and raised his sword up high. Then an idea came to me. I knew that I had to act quickly. I swiftly sprint over to where the knocked out boy was and hugged him, sitting him up and holding him close in hopes that my plan will work. The campfire Cody made went out as the man almost instantly brought the sword down to where Cody and I sat.

There was a silence in the dark… then the sound of diamond hitting stone. The man was confused and speedily pulled out a torch and lit it. The boy and I were gone, all that was there were a few purple particles. The man growled and raged. He pulled his sword from the solid grey ground and threw it against the cave wall and the looked down at his partner before looking up to the roof of the cave. " _DAMMIT! THIS ISNT OVER_!" The man's shout echoed through the cave as he shook his fists in the air.

There was silence and darkness until I heard a poof. I blinked my eyes and gasped for air looking around anxiously. I was in the middle of a birch tree forest with the leaves and branches protecting me from the rain. I then heard a moan out from under me and realized… that I was laying on top of Cody. His eyes fluttered and soon opened. He turned his head to look around and let out a light cough before turning his head back to look up at me. Our faces were merely inches apart yet we just laid there and stared into each other's eyes. His brown orbs seemed to shine with fascination. My face felt like it was on fire from my blush of embarrassment. He was also blushing lightly and was holding me close before saying.

"Uhh… Hi…" He awkwardly said to me. I was a bit too shy and stunned to say anything back. There was some dark red liquid dripping from his head. That big guy must have hurt him a lot more than I thought. I feel awful! If it weren't for me he wouldn't have been beaten up. He spoke up and snapped me out of my self-inflicting guilt.

"A-As much as I would like to keep doing this, your kinda heavy…" he managed to say. I shook my head and snapped back to reality before slowly climbing off him.

"I'm so sorry! I-I just…" I stuttered and tried to find the right words to explain.

"It's fine… it happens to me all the time," he chuckled and continued, "and from the looks of it, you saved us."

I guess that I did. I felt pride and happiness knowing that I saved this _nice… cute… funny… WHAT AM I THINKING!?_ He must have noticed that I was struggling with a thought and just smiled. His smile calmed me down. He tried to sit up and moaned, I quickly and gently laid him back down.

"Don't, your hurt pretty bad. You shouldn't try to push yourself and should just rest." I tried to convince him. He just shrugged and stayed down. I scanned our surroundings briefly to try to find something to stop the blood from leaving his head. He was one step ahead of me and bit his jacket's arm by its shoulder and neatly ripped the sleeve off with his other arm. He then took off the now ripped sleeve and tied it around his head to stop the bleeding. That's pretty smart and resourceful.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you save us from that guy?" He looked over at me. I was a bit too distracted by the fact that his arm was now exposed. It was clear that this guy worked out a bit in his free time because his muscle was quite apparent yet wasn't unrealistically big. He looked like he was one of those people that don't go to the gym but do pushups and situps here and there.

"Well I-I uh…" I tried to think of something to say but still couldn't stop focusing on him. This was the first time I've actually been close to a boy that seems about my age.

"What? Teleported?" He teased and smirked at me. I just stayed silent and looked away a bit embarrassed.

"How did you know?"

He looked over at me and just smiled. "I don't know… maybe because you just appeared from thin air the first time that I met you…" I face palmed and felt stupid that I forgot that.

"Speaking of meeting you… what is your name?" he asked with a sort of childish curiosity.

I smiled and shyly said, "Its _Andr_ …"

"That is a beautiful name…" He said, seeming like he was only trying to compliment me and nothing more. I blushed and softly spoke, "thanks." The rain began to get lighter and lighter before eventually stopping. The sun was revealed from behind the clouds and shined rays of light into the trees. I looked over myself and was making sure that I didn't have any wounds when I felt something staring at me. I looked over at Cody and saw him looking over at me.

"Question…" he said and laid on his side facing me. "Where is my sword…" he said calmly. I face palmed again and sighed. He just nodded and sighed in sadness.

"It's fine. I'll get a new one. I'm just glad that you and I got out alive. It would suck not having you around." He turned his head away and I thought that I saw him blush a little. He coughed and put his hand to his ribs. He seemed _really_ hurt and like he wouldn't last long without medical attention.

"Stay here, I'm going to see if I could find some help," I told him. He exhaled and nodded. I got up and slowly began walking away. I looked back at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Hurry back," He said with a smirk and began humming a light tune to himself as I walked away.

 **~Cody's perspective~**

 _Andr. What a beautiful name... for a beautiful girl._ I smiled, filled with much happiness to be with her. But then that feeling went away as soon as she left. _Well this should be a boring morning. All I could do now is sleep._ I slowly dragged myself over to a tree and sat up against it, putting on my hoodie and closing my eyes in attempt to make up for losing sleep from the whole encounter with the two men. Before I could even try to sleep, I heard what sounded like a groan. _Oh what now…_ I opened my eyes and glanced at my surroundings when something clearly stood out… A shadowy figure slowly began limping toward me and groaned. _Zombies? Here too? Dam! I don't have any weapon!_ I looked to my left and then right but had nothing. What would it matter anyways? I'm too weak to even stand up. The figure stopped and tilted its head at me, it then curiously went back to making its way over to me.

"No stay back! I'm warning you! I'm as dangerous as a grunt with two plasma grenades!" I held up my hands in defense as the figure slowly made its way in front of me. I close my eyes and turn my head, expecting death. But it never came. The person kneels down so that it is face to face with me. I slowly open my eyes and look over at it. It's a girl… wait… or is it a boy? _Sh*t… I can't tell what gender it is…_ I do know one thing, it was wearing a cactus green, slightly torn, t-shirt with a zombie hoodie and wore blue skinny jeans. It also had green hair and emerald green eyes. I don't get it… is it a zombie? But it looks so human… As I sat and examined it, it spoke.

"Who are you? You look hurt…" It asked with a curiosity as it looked me over and noticed my bruises. I saw that it had a bite mark in between its shoulder and neck and had some scratches here and there.

"I should be asking the same thing…" I responded with uncertainty if I should trust this person or not. It smirked and shrugged.

"I guess that I am fine. You on the other hand look really hurt. Why?" It lifted my arm and continued to look me over. I'm too tired to pull my hand away so I just let it continue.

"I got into a fight against two men…" It looked up at me in surprise. It didn't look like it fully believed me yet it seemed to humor me by asking the following question.

"Really? Did you win?" It asked me. I thought that this was a stupid question but answered with, "Well I'm alive right now… aren't I?" It didn't like my sass and growled. I apologized and looked around for a way out.

"You're a really weird human… I haven't seen anyone like you around here. Why is that?" It asked.

"Well because I'm from out of town." I responded. It shrugged and accepted my answer. It doesn't seem to be too suspicious of me which is good.

"If you don't mind me asking… what are you?" I asked it with mild curiosity and took off my hoodie. I was intending to find out if it really was a zombie or not.

Oh boy was that question a mistake because the next thing that happened surprised me. It growled and slapped me across my face.

"I'm clearly a boy, dumb*ss!" He yelled at me, not understanding what I meant. I felt my cheek and rubbed it letting out an obvious, "Ow."

"What's your problem?! Why can't you people tell! Is it that hard?" He began to rant.

"sorta…" I responded, clearly not learning my lesson because he smacked me hard on my other cheek.

"Okay! Enough of that!" I was beginning to get annoyed. "I'm sorry if I insulted you at all! I'm new to this place and can't tell what is what!" He raised his hand but lowered it.

"S-sorry for hitting you… I-it's just that people have constantly made fun of me by saying that I look like a girl ever since I was young. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, also I didn't mean to ask you for your gender. I meant to ask if you were a zombie or not." I calmly said, forgiving him misunderstanding me.

"Oh." He blushed and face palmed, seeming embarrassed for his reaction. "Yes, I am a zombie."

"Yet you're not trying to eat my guts out? Zombies out here must be different than the ones back home…" I said, sounding a bit happy.

"Oh no, zombies out here still eat humans and stuff. I just don't." He informed me. He must have seen the disappointment on my face because he frowned a bit.

"Well I'm glad that you won't eat me." I was thankful for that. We just sat there as he continued to look me over, checking my wounds.

"The good news is that, from what I can tell, you're not going to die. You just need something like a health or regeneration potion if you want to get healed up quickly. From the look of you, you must have been hit by a splash potion of harming and got hit a few times." I already knew this but decided to keep my mouth shut. After a second, he seemed to get an idea. He reached behind him and pulled out what appeared to be a gold apple.

"Here, take this. I read a book on it apparently being able to give regeneration to the person who eats it. I couldn't eat it anyways." I nodded and thanked him before hungrily eating the apple. Almost instantly I felt its effect and I started to feel slightly like my usual and healthy self again. I didn't feel any more pain or the burn of the wound on my head. I took off my sleeve and felt my head. Healed. I threw away the bloody sleeve and smiled at the boy before thanking him. He did a quick examination to make sure that I was fine before joining me, sitting against the tree aswell.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked. We were both looking up at the trees, enjoying the nice day. The leaves still covered above us and blocked out the sun.

"A friend of mine went to go get medical help. I'm just going to sit here and wait for her." I explained. "She is really beautiful and kind. She also saved me from one of the men I was fighting. Her shining dark brown hair, her wide purple eyes, her awesome black and purple clothing…" I started thinking about her again. The zombie boy must have realized that I was a bit too happy at the thought of her and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem VERY fond of this girl that you're talking about." He smirked and rested his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest along with the rustle of leaves and rushing of water from a nearby stream. The sound of some birds squawking and even the sound of a cow moo-ing were new and added to the forest. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Is he implying that I like her? He's not wrong that I like her but I'm not sure if I like her in _that_ way. I shouldn't deny my feelings though. She does make me smile and feel weird inside. He then spoke up, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"My name is Yaebi by the way." He smiled and held out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand, telling him my name. We just sat there, waiting for Andr but she never came. I began to get worried as the time passed and the sun started to set on the horizon. I was luckily feeling quite better thanks to the apple Yaebi gave me and could actually stand and walk so I did. Yaebi was peacefully sleeping against the tree with his arms crossed when a leaf fell down onto his nose. He twitched his nose and the smacked the leaf off. I chuckled and looked around, enjoying the scenery.

This world wasn't so bad. I liked the nature feeling and the breeze of the outdoors. The rain, the plants, the wild life… These were all things that my home lacked. I still don't know how I got here and can't even remember some things about where I was from. The things that I do remember aren't so pleasant. I shouldn't really be thinking about home unless I want to recall bad things…

Something snapped me out of my thoughts. It was a long and distinct hiss. I squinted my eyes and tried to spot what was making that noise but it was too dark. I quickly knelt down beside yaebi and shook him a bit in an attempt to wake him up but it was no use. Yaebi must be a heavy sleeper because I began shaking him more and more yet he wouldn't wake up. The hissing continued to get louder and louder. With much haste I grabbed yaebi and put a lot of effort into trying to drag him away but I was still too weak since the apple hadn't taken _complete_ effect. I looked around and noticed a bush close by. I then dragged yaebi with most of my energy into the bush and laid down beside him to try to hide.

The hissing became a little quieter and distant with each passing second. After a good minute of hiding, I sighed in relief and stepped out of the bush. Looking around, I was glad to realize that yaebi and I were once again alone with darkness and silence. The night was actually quite calming aside from the whole hissing incident. I then felt something tap my shoulder. I froze and turned around. What I saw surprised me.

It was a teenage girl, a bit shorter than me, with orange hair and wide orange-ish yellow eyes. She was wearing a light green jacket that went down to about her thighs. The jacket also had a hoodie with a little sad-ish and blocky looking face on top of it. She had short black shorts and dark brown gloves. Her shining and curious eyes were looking up into mine.

"Um. Hi there. Who are you? Have you been making all those hissing sounds?" I asked her, not really knowing what else to say. I didn't know what to expect since this world is so bizarre and different

"My name is Cupa! I'm making hissing sounds because I am a creeper silly!" She said cheerfully and smiled.

"I see. And what exactly is a creeper?" I asked with curiosity, trying to take note of all the people and creatures that I encounter.

"A creeper is a mob that can blow things up along with it." She giggled. I stood still and felt like my heart skipped a beat. I began to back away but was stopped by a tree.

"Don't worry! Only the stupid males explode and destroy humans. The girls are a lot nicer and compassionate!" I felt relieved and sank down to the ground, exhaling.

"You scared me for a second there." I began to chuckle nervously. She smiled and sat by me, an evil grin growing on her face.

"We could still explode if we really wanted…" She elbowed me and seemed like she wanted me to have a heart attack. I just laughed and caught onto what she was doing.

"So who are you? What are you doing out here anyways? If any of the males spot you, you'll be blown up to Notch." She warned me, seeming a bit worried. I wondered who Notch was but didn't bother asking.

"My name is Cody. I'm waiting for a friend. She left to get me some medical help but in all honesty I've gotten a lot better thanks to a zombie friend." I told her. She seemed to be glad that I was okay. As if on cue, Yaebi started to wake up and sat up looking around with a confused look on his face.

"B-Brains already?" He mumbled and seemed to be unsure of where he was or what was happening. He rubbed his head and noticed me sitting by a tree with Cupa. He the clumsily stood up and walked over to me before sitting back down and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Mr. Zombie. This is Cupa. Cupa, this is Yaebi." I introduced the two and felt happy now that I wasn't really alone. I still missed Andr a lot. Oh boy, I began to think about her again and couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I stood up and was glad that the night was shifting to the day and that the sun was rising. I saw Yaebi put on his hoodie and make sure that he was under the shade of the tree.

"What's wrong? Don't like a little bit of sun? You could use the tan." I teased and laughed. He didn't find this at all amusing and just rolled his eyes.

"Zombies burn up if they come into contact with sunlight. I don't want to die, thank you very much." He crossed his arms, stood up, and turned his back on me.

"Sorry, note taken. Zombie burn up. You forget that I don't know this stuff." I said in my defense.

"If we find a librarian villager, we are getting you a book for noobs." Cupa smiled and giggled. Yaebi also laughed at her comment. I wondered if I should ask them if they could accompany me on my quest to find Andr. I don't really know them to well and that probably would be too much to ask anyways. Cupa then looked up and noticed that the sun was out.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I wish you luck on finding your friend." I thanked her and watched as she walked off into the forest. I expected Yaebi to have to leave but instead he just looked at me.

"What? You have to leave to?" He nodded no and explained.

"I don't really have any place to go or any family to return to. Plus, most zombies just roam in search for their next meal. I would actually like to come with you to find your friend. I have nothing better to do." He gave me a big smile.

"Thank you. I guess that we can try to head the way she left." I pointed over to where I was sure that Andr left to find help.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yaebi already was walking ahead of me. I followed along and couldn't help but smiled. No matter how long it takes, I promised that I would find Andr. I hoped that we would end up finding her. I had completely forgotten about returning home. My new and only goal was to find Andr… and keep her and my new zombie friend, Yaebi, by my side. Sadly though, _I didn't see what was coming… what would change my plans…_

 **End of chapter 2**


End file.
